1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device and a detection method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biochip detecting device and a method for detecting a biochip.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the types of biochip detecting devices are vary and a flow cytometer is one of the tupes of the biochip detecting devices. The flow cytometer can classify cells suspended in the fluid and detect the physical properties of the cell.
When the flow cytometer is used to classify the cells, a certain amount of charges are optionally applied onto the cells and are redirected to different outlet while the cells pass through the electromagnetic field. Thus, the cells can be rapidly and accurately classified from the mixture.
When the flow cytometer is used to detect the physical properties, each of the cells suspended in the fluid passes through the light beams, the light beams scatters and the cells are excited to emit fluorescent light with the frequency lower than the excitation light since there are more than one light sources and more than one photo sensor in the flow cytometer. The scattering light beams and the fluorescent light are recorded by the photo sensor. According to the detecting results of the photo sensors, the physical properties and the chemical properties of the cells can be calculated.
Generally, after the fluid containing the cells to be detected is disposed on the biochip, the biochip is placed into the flow cytometer. Since the current flow cytometer cannot recognize whether the biochip has been used, the operator may repeatedly use the same biochip without notice which leads to incorrect detecting result and ineffective management of the biochip usage status.
Moreover, as for different types of biochips, it is necessary for the operator to manually adjust different parameters such as voltage of the driving circuit, the wavelength of the laser and the wavelength range of the light beam received by the photo sensor. Hence, when detecting huge amount of biochips, the operator needs to spend a lot of time for adjusting the parameters. If the parameters are mistakenly inputted, it leads to detection failure.